Primera vez
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: Jasper está muy nervioso y Greg la guía mientras tienen relaciones sexuales por primera vez , ella realmente lo hacen por amor (la imagen no me pertenece y no logre ubicar a su creador)


Autora: Lady Diamond

Resumen: Jasper está muy nerviosa pero quiere hacerlo con Greg y éste la guía mientras tienen relaciones sexuales, pedido de Carlamaximis (un beso por cierto), bueno, esto es lo que surgió.

Nota de la autora: disculpen mis horrores ortográficos, nunca fuí buena para recordar reglas ortográficas, además suelo escribir sin dormir nada xd. Además, me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que escriba algún pedido especial de algún fanfic que, puesto que escribo fanfics desde que tengo memoria pero hasta ahora me animo a subir algunos.

Disclaimer: Ellos no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Azucarada. Y la imagen tampoco es de mí autoría.

Clasificación: Romance/Lemon

Tipo: Para mayores de edad, ya que contiene escenas explícitas, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Alerta de Jasper x Greg, si no te gusta, no lo leas.

Dedicatoria: Con amor para Carlamaximis y todas las personas que quieran leer este fan ficción. Espero que lo disfruten, (y sobretodo con amor a la gran creadora del show).

Feedback: La verdad no me molestar a saber su opinión, en realidad, me gustaría, me encantaría, saber que piensan o que me pregunten cosas sobre las historias y todo eso.

Con amor para ustedes.

Greg pregunto al ver su rostro - estás segura de esto Jasper? -

Ya te lo dije, solo hazlo, no hay manera en la que puedas dañarme, soy un soldado de batalla - ella echo a un lado su nerviosismo y sonrió con orgullo. -yo, realmente quiero hacer esto contigo -.

Greg sonrió y besó si mejilla para luego plantar pequeños besos en la comisura de sus labios mientras acariciaba su esponjado y suave cabello -yo tambien pero podemos esperar más tiempo si no estás preparada- entonces Jasper besó sus labios con pasión, a lo que él respondió excitándose, ella realmente estaba decidida al respecto.

Finamente Greg fue quitando su ropa con suaves caricias para quitar también sus propios pantalones y playera, abrazándola ambos volvieron a besarse, Jasper estaba visiblemente nerviosa, así que Greg continuo con caricias y besos por todo su rostro y torso, ella era algo tosca, torpe y tímida, pero su toque era igual de caliente que su cuerpo, Greg acerco su pene a la entrada de la gema, provocando que ella inalara bruscamente con un gemido ahogado, Jasper estaba aterrada pero realmente quería tener sexo con Greg, eran pareja y se supone que eso hacían las parejas, ella decidida y nerviosa se abrazó a él mientras acariciaba con su pene su clítoris y la entrada de su vagina, ambos agitados mecieron sus caderas frotándose de con necesidad uno contra el otro, cuando Greg introdujo lentamente su miembro en el interior de ella de a poco, él pudo notar ceño fruncido y su sonrojo.

-Greg - Jasper respiro bruscamente llamando su nombre al sentir el dolor de su pene empujando apunto de hacerla perder su virginidad.

\- Está bien, tranquila, estoy aquí - ella asintió y él la besó. Finalmente lo hizo, la expresión de Jasper paso de dolor a confusión y luego a placer mientras se acostumbraba a la nueva sensación, él esperó paciente moviéndose de forma lenta - estás bien? - Greg preguntó cauteloso y preocupado, en cambio la gema solo gimió y él comenzó a incrementar sus movimientos dándole besos y caricias tranquilizadoras, Jasper realmente solo gemía ruidosamente mientras movía sus caderas, así pasaron juntos el resto de la noche descubriendo mutuamente sus cuerpos en un viejo colchón de la habitación de Jasper, mientras salía el amanecer ambos dormían tranquilamente abrazados enredando sus cuerpos sintiendo su calor y cercanía, y, aunque ella no fuera buena para dormir, sintió que realmente puso descansar sintiendo el aroma de la presencia del humano, ella nunca lo diría, no era buena para decir ese tipo de cosas, pero realmente amaba su colonia, había algo en ese hombre que lo hacía especial y lo amaba, incluso si no todos podían aceptar o entender eso, ella deseó poder pasar el resto de sus noches en vela con él, incluso si sabía que tal vez no era completamente posible, pero por hoy solo podía estar cómoda y disfrutar su abrazo mientras comenzaba a dormitar viendo su rostro.


End file.
